vampirediariesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Damon und Alaric
' Dies ist die Beziehung zwischen dem Vampir Damon Salvatore und dem Verstärkten Vampir Alaric Saltzman.' Zuerst wollte Alaric Damon töten da dieser seine ehemalige Frau Isobel Flemming zum Vampir verwandelt hat. Aber in der Zeit entwickelte sich eine tiefe Freundschaft zwischen den Beiden, die auch gerne Trink-Kumpanen waren. Da Alaric leider gestorben ist, hat Damon sozusagen keinen "besten Freund" mehr. In der letzten Folge der fünften Staffel opferte Damon sein Leben für seine Freunde, die auf der Anderen Seite festsaßen darunter war auch Alaric, worauf er wieder zurückkam, nur Damon und Bonnie waren auf der anderen Seite. ''Sie werden von ihren Fans liebevoll "Dalaric" gennant. ' Staffel Eins thumb|leftIn Lebenslinien sieht Alaric Damon das erste Mal im Mystic Grill. In einem Flashback sieht man, wie Alaric in einer Nacht nach Hause kommt und sieht wie Damon von seiner Frau trinkt und Alaric entscheidet, mehr über Damon herauszufinden. In Zu schön, um böse zu sein reden die beiden miteinander auf der Tanz der 50er Party. Alaric fragt ein paar aufdringliche Fragen, was Damon misstrauisch macht. Damon versucht später Alaric zu manipulieren, aber es schlägt fehl, weil er Eisenkraut in seiner Hand hält. Sie treffen sich später im Mystic Grill und das Misstrauen wächst bei Damon. Er fragt Sherrif Forbes, ob sie nicht ein paar Informationen über ihn herausfinden kann und entdeckt Isobel. Er offenbart Alaric (und den ganzen anderen Leuten), dass er Isobel in North Carolina getroffen hatte und beschreibt sie als "lecker". Nach der Aktion konfrontiert Alaric Damon in der Salvatore Pension und sie beginnen miteinander zu kämpfen. Damon offenbart Alaric, dass Isobel wollte, dass er sie verwandelt. Damon bringt Alaric später um und erzählt Stefan später, dass es Selbstverteidigung war. Dann wacht Ric dank seines Ringes wieder auf. thumbIn Das Unwetter fragen Damon und Elena, ob Ric ihnen hilft Stefan zu retten, der von ein paar Gruftvampiren gefangen gehalten wurde. Damon und Alaric kämpfen beide gegen die Gruftvampire. Alaric findet später heraus, dass Damon gelogen hatte, als er gesagt hatte, dass Pearl ihnen helfen will Isobel zu finden und schlägt ihn im Mystic Grill ins Gesicht nachdem Damon gesagt hatte, dass sie beide "Bad Ass" sind. In Unter Kontrolle merkt Damon, dass Johns Ring genau der gleiche ist den Alaric trägt und das er vielleicht Isobel näher kennt. Damon schlägt vor, dass sie ein paar Informationen herausfinden sollten. Später konfrontieren Damon und Alaric John außerhalb der Gründerhalle und John offenbart, dass er weiß, dass Damon ein Vampir ist und, dass Isobel ihn geschickt hatte. thumb|leftIn Blutsbrüder ruft Alaric Damon mit Informationen über Isobels Aufenshaltsort an. Sie entscheiden ein Haus in Grove Hill aufzusuchen, welches ein Haus ist, wo sie zuletzt gemeldet war, aber sie finden einen Vampir namens Henry, der dort lebt. Damon erinnert sich daran, ihn in der Gruft gesehen zu haben. Sie fragen ihn einige Fragen und er merkt, dass sie keine Freunde von John Gilbert sind, aber als er versucht sie anzugreifen pfählt Alaric ihn. In Isobel sagt Alaric, dass er Menschlichkeit in Damon sehen kann, obwohl er Menschen tötet. In Isobel hingegen sehe er keine. Staffel Zwei thumbIn Böser Mond gibt Alaric Damon, Stefan und Elena ein paar Informationen über Werwölfe. Später fahren Damon, Alaric und Elena zur Duke Universität um mehr über Werwölfe herauszufinden, welches eines von Isobels Gebieten bei ihrer Suche waren. In Reise in die Vergangenheit organisieren die beiden ein Barbecue im Gilbert Haus um herauszufinden, ob Mason Lockwood ein Werwolf ist. In Maskenball gibt Ric Stefan und Damon Waffen damit sie Katherine gefangen nehmen können. Auf dem Maskenball und in der darauffolgenden Episode gibt er ihnen einen Vorrat an Eisenkraut Bomben, damit sie Elena befreien können. thumb|leftIn Die Verwandlung ruft Alaric Damon an und erzählt ihm, dass Mason als vermisst gemeldet wurde, von einer Person namens Jules. Damon und Ric treffen sich im Grill und sie beschließen herauszufinden, ob Jules auch ein Werwolf ist. Damon zeigt Ric einen Beutel mit Wolfs-Eisenhut. Später am Abend im Grill geht Alaric zu Jules und gibt ihr einen Drink aus. Damon kommt und fragt sie, ob Alaric sie belästigt hat und, dass er der Trinker der Stadt ist. Während Jules abgelenkt ist tut Alaric das Werwolfshut in ihren Drink und geht. Später merkt Jules das Wolfs-Eisenhut und geht. Als auch Damon geht erinnert Alaric ihn an den Vollmond und, dass ein Werwolfsbiss tödlich für einen Vampir ist. In Heulende Wölfe erzählt Damon Alaric seinen Plan Elijah zu töten mit einem Dolch, den er von John Gilbert gekommen hat, und, dass er zuvor noch Elijahs Plan herauskriegen will. Später, nachdem Damon Elijah konfrontiert hatte, trinken er und Alaric in der Salvatore Pension einen Drink. Damon sagt, dass Elijah schwer zu töten sei und Alaric sagt daraufhin: "Yeah, Elijah ist ein gruseliger Typ, aber mit schönem Haar." ("Yeah that Elijah guy is a very scary guy, but with nice hair.") thumbIn Die Dinnerparty fragt Damon Alaric, ob er irgendwelche Informationen über Elijah hat. Später macht Damon eine Dinner Party in der Salvatore Pension. Alaric macht sich Sorgen um die Sicherheit von Jenna und den anderen, aber Damon meint, dass es nur eine Dinner Party ist, um Informationen zu kriegen. Nach dem Essen will Damon Elijah erdolchen, aber Alaric stoppt ihn, weil er die Information gekriegt hat, dass Damon dann auch sterben würde. Später erdolcht Alaric Elijah während dieser von Andie Starrs Befragung abgelenkt ist. In Der letzte Tag tun sich Damon und Alaric zusammen um Klaus davon abzuhalten Elena für das Ritual zu benutzen. Alaric bittet Damon in seine Wohnung, damit er Informationen von Katherine holen kann. In Das Ritual trifft Damon alle in dem Verlassenen Hexenhaus, wo Bonnie und Jeremy waren. Alaric weiht Damon in den Plan ein und ist geschockt, als er sieht, wie Damon wütend wird und eine Wand einschlägt. Alaric fragt Damon, ob er okay ist und Damon sagt, dass es ihm gut geht. Später wenn Damon mit Elena zurückkehrt fragt Alaric wo Jenna ist und Damon sagt daraufhin nichts. thumb|leftIn Auferstanden von den Toten kommt Alaic, um nach Damon zu gucken, der vorher versucht hatte sich umzubringem um den "Sterbeprozess" vom Werwolfsbiss zu umgehen. Alaric lädt Damon zu einem Drink ein. Damon meint, dass Alaric ihn hassen soll, weil er der Grund dafür ist, das Jenna tot ist und Alaric meint, dass er Damon nicht die Schuld dafür gibt. Damon meint, dass er auch Isobel in einen Vampir verwandelt hat. Er geht rüber zur Tür und erwürgt Alaric, er fleht ihn an ihn umzubringen, doch Alaric krächzt nur "Screw you" (Fick dich). Alaric geht dann, um Damon Blut zu bringen. Doch Damon flüchtet aus dem Haus. Alaric hilft Elena und den anderen Damon zu finden. Staffel Drei thumbDamon und Alaric schließen sich zusammen um eine Spur zu Stefan zu überprüfen. Später, als Elena Alaric nach Hilfe fragt, zu einem Werwolfrudel zu gehen um Stefan zu finden, ruft er Damon an, der ihnen dann fogt. Damon nennt Alaric dann 'Bruder', was zeigt, wie wichtig Alaric für Damon ist. thumb|left|Alaric wacht auf.In Stefans Geheimnis merkt Alaric, dass Damon und Elena immer mehr miteinander machen und er konfrontiert Damon damit. Er sagt ihm, dass er das nicht machen sollte, Damon sagt, dass er sich daraus halten soll. Später, als Damon zu Bill Forbes gehen und ihn töten wollte, wollte Alaric ihn stoppen und Damon brach ihm das Genick. Am nächsten Morgen machte Damon sich und Alaric einen Drink und als Alaric aufwacht ist er sauer auf Damon, weil er ihn umgebracht hatte. thumbIn Geisterwelt fragt Damon Alaric nach Hilfe, als er von Mason Lockwoods Geist attaktiert wird. Alaric ist immer noch sauer auf ihn und weigert sich ihm zu helfen. Er sagt, dass sie keine Freunde mehr sind. Als Mason wieder kommt sagt er ihnen, wieso er zurück ist: Die Lockwoods kennen einen anderen Weg die Urvampire zu töten, als den Dolch. Aber er ist im Lockwood Keller. Mason fragt nur nach einer Entschuldigung. Damon gibt ihm eine vage Entschuldigung. Später, als Bonnie die Geister wieder zurück geholt hatte, ist es unmöglich für Damon das zu finden, was Mason ihm zeigen wollte, denn er muss eingeladen werden. Er ruft dann Alaric an, der dann auch kommt. Alaric ist immer noch sauer und fragt, ob er nicht jemand anderen um Hilfe bitten kann. Damon sagt, dass er keinen anderen fragen kann, weil, abgesehen von Elena, er der Einzige ist, der ihm traut. Er sagt ihm dann die gleiche Entschuldigung, die er auch Mason gegeben hatte, und sagt, dass er es nur bei ihm und nicht bei Mason ernst meint. Alaric lächelt dann und sie sind wieder Freunde. thumb|leftIn Der neue Deal kommt Damon zu Elena nach Hause, nachdem Alaric von einem von Klaus Hybriden getötet wurde und fragt Elena, wie es ihm geht. Nachdem Alaric erwacht, beginnt der Ring nicht mehr zu funktionieren und er verliert sehr viel Blut. Alaric wird ins Karankenhaus gebracht und Damon gibt ihm dort Blut, damit er schneller heilt. In Der Bluff fragt Alaric Damon während der Wickery Bridge Benefizveranstaltung, ob ihm eine Veränderung an Elena aufgefallen ist. In Die Bande des Schmerzes reden Alaric und Damonn im Grill über Meredith Fell und ihren Ex, der gepfählt wurde. Später konfrontiert Damon Alaric über Meredith Verhalten und warnt ihn, dass sie nicht das ist, was sie vorgibt. In 1912, nachdem Alaric gefangen genommen wurde, versucht Damon Sheriff Forbes davon zu überzeugen, dass Alaric unschudig ist,thumb aber sie glaubt ihm nicht, also versucht er selbst das Rätsel zu lösen. Später gesteht er sich ein, dass Alaric vielleicht doch schuldig ist. In Alter Ego kommt Damon ins Krankenhaus um Alaric zu holen und sicher zu stellen, dass er sicher ist. Sie treffen sich später in der Nacht an der Baustelle der Wickey Brige, trennen sich aber, als Damon Sage sieht. Am nächsten Tag guckt Damon nach Alaric, nachdem er Meredith attakiert hatte und erzählt ihm, dass er einen Alter Ego besitzt und, dass er vorsichtig sein muss. In Tödliche Blutlinie machen Stefan, Damon und Alaric Weißeichenpfähle und Damon gibt Alaric seinen Ring zurück, nachdem sie beide attakiert wurden. Als sich beide wieder erholt haben, wird offenbart, dass Damon Alaric einen Weißeichenpfahl gegeben hat, der ihn aber verlegt hatte. thumbIn Der Vampirjäger sagt Alaric Damon, während sein alter Ego von ihm Besitz ergriffen hat, dass er einen Pfahl verloren hat. Damon ahnt, dass er besessen ist und erzählt es Meredith. Später wird Alaric von Esther getötet und Alaric startet die Verwandlung in einen Vampir. Damon verbringt die letzten Momente mit ihm mit einer Flasche Bourbon. Damon bleibt, bis Alaric einschläft und geht, als Bonnie kommt. thumb|leftIn Vor Sonnenuntergang, nachdem Alaric Elena angerufen hat und ihr droht Caroline umzubringen, wenn sie sich nicht mit ihm trift, versucht Damon, mit der Hilfe von Stefan und Klaus Elena vor Alaric zu retten. Damon, Klaus und Alaric kämpfen dann miteinader und Alaric wird ausgenockt. Als Alaric aufwacht erzählen Stefan und Damon ihm, dass wenn Alaric stirb auch Elena stirbt, und umgekehrt. thumbIn Die Verstorbenen, als Damon versucht Klaus Körper zu verstecken, kriegt Alaric Jeremy um Klaus Körper zu bekommen und er versucht Damon zu töten. Damon möchte nicht gegen seinen besten Freund kämpfen, aber er wehrt sich gegen Alaric und erzählt ihm, dass sie Freunde waren. Alaric sagt ihm, dass es ein Fehler ist, mit einem Vampir befreundet zu sein und sie kämpfen weiter. Alaric stirbt in Damons Armen während sie kämpfen, nachdem Elena gestorben ist. Damon trauert um Elenas und Alarics Tod. Staffel Vier thumb|300pxDamon trauert um den Verlust seines besten Freundes. Er redet mit Alarics Grabstein und sagt ihm, dass er ihn vermisst, aber Damon weiß nicht, dass Alaric als Geist direkt hinter ihm sitzt. Damon sagt. "Sie lassen Laternen in den Himmel fliegen. Kannst du das glauben? Japanische Laternen sind ein Symbol die Vergangenheit los zulassen. Hier ist etwas Neues. Wir sind keine Japaner. Ich weiß was sie sind ... Kinder. Als würde eine Kerze anzuzünden alles besser machen oder ein Gebet sagen oder so zu tun als würde Elena nicht so enden, wie der Rest von uns mörderischen Vampiren. Dumme, wahnhafte, ängstliche kleine Kinder. Ich weiß was du sagen würdest. 'Es lässt sie sich besser fühlen Damon' Und? Für wie lange? Eine Minute, einen Tag? Welchen Unterschied würde das machen? Weil am Ende, wenn du jemanden verlierst, jede Kerze, jedes Gebet das Loch nicht weg macht, wo jetzt eigentlich ein Freund sein sollte, das ist das Einzige was dir noch bleibt und ein Felsen mit einem Geburtsdatum wo ich wette, dass es falsch ist. Also danke, Freund. Danke, dass du mich beim Babysitten allein gelassen hast, obwohl ich schon längst weg sein sollte. Ich habe nicht die Frau bekommen. Erinnerst du dich? Ich kämpfe hier immer noch gegen meinen Bruder und passe auf die Kinder auf. Du schuldest mir etwas." ''Auch, wenn Damon ihn nicht hören oder sehen kann sagt Alaric als Geist: "''Ich vermisse dich auch, Buddy." Das zeigt, dass Alaric auch noch nach seinem Tod nach Elena, Jeremy und Damon schaut. In We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes, als Damon auf Bonnie wartet, die Professor Shane bringt, wartet er in Alarics Klassenraum und findet eine Flasche Bourbon in seinem Schreibisch. Er lächelt und hebt die Flasche für einen Toast und sagt: "Du verpasst den ganzen Spaß." Später, im Grill, lässt er niemanden rechts von sich sitzen, weil dort immer Alaric gesessen hatte, das zeigt, dass Damon immer noch nicht über Alarics Tod hinweg ist. Zitate Staffel Eins Staffel Zwei Staffel Drei Staffel Vier ''Original: : Damon : "They're floating lanterns in the sky. Can you believe that? Japanese lanterns is a symbol of letting go of the past. Well here's a news flash. We are not japanese.I know what they are... children. Like lighting a candle is going to make everything okay or even saying a prayer or pretending Elena is not going to end up just like the rest of us murderous vampires. Stupid, delusional, exasperating little children. I know what you're gonna say. 'It makes them feel better Damon' So what? for how long? a minute, a day? What difference does it make? Because in the end when you lose somebody, every candle, every prayer, is not going to make up for the fact the only thing that you have left is a hole in your life where that somebody used to be and a rock with a birthday carved into it that im pretty sure is wrong. So thanks, friend. Thanks for leaving me here to babysit, since i should be long gone by know. I didn't get the girl. Remember? I'm stuck here fighting with my brother and taking care of the kids. You owe me big. " : Alaric : "I miss you too, buddy" : - Memorial ---- : Damon : "You're missing all the fun." (zu Alaric, der nicht anwesend ist) : - We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes Übersetzung: : Damon: "Sie lassen Laternen in den Himmel fliegen. Kannst du das glauben? Japanische Laternen sind ein Symbol die Vergangenheit los zulassen. Hier ist etwas neus. Wir sind keine Japaner. Ich weiß was sie sind... Kinder. Als würde eine Kerze anzuzünden alles besser machen oder ein Gebet sagen oder so zu tun als würde Elena nicht so Enden, wie der Rest von uns mörderischen Vampiren. Dumme, wahnhafte, ängstliche kleine Kinder. Ich weiß was du sagen würdest. 'Es lässt sie sich besser fühlen Damon' Und? Für wie lange? Eine Minute, ein Tag? Welchen Unterschied würde das machen? Weil am Ende, wenn du jemanden verlierst, jede Kerze, jedes Gebet das Loch nicht weg macht, wo jetzt eigendlich ein Freund sein sollte, das ist das einzige was dir noch bleibt und ein Felsen mit einem Geburtsdatum wo ich wette, dass es falsch ist. Also danke, Freund. Danke, dass du mich beim Babysitten gelassen hast, obwohl ich schon längst weg sein sollte. Ich habe nicht die Frau bekommen. Erinnerst du dich? Ich kämpfe hier immer noch gegen meinen Bruder und passe auf die Kinder auf. Du schuldest mir etwas." : Alaric: "Ich vermisse dich auch, Buddy." : - Memorial ---- : Damon: "Du verpasst den ganzen Spaß" (zu Alaric, der nicht anwesend ist) : - We All Go A Little Mad Sometimes Galerie Trivia *Alaric ist einer, der drei,die Damon als Freund bezeichnete. *Sie wurden beide von Frauen aufgegeben, die sie geliebt hatten. *Sie haben viel gemeinsam in dem Punkt Frauen, die sie lieben zu jagen: **Damon - Katherine **Alaric - Isobel *Damons und Alarics Freundschaft ist sehr stark, was man in der Episode ''Der Hybrid sieht, als Damon Alaric Bruder nennt. *Stefan erkannte die starke Freundschaft zwischen Damon und Alaric, als er Alaric seinen besten Freund nennt in 1912. *Damon war der Einzige, der Alaric mehrmals getötet hatte. *Beide werden gerettet, als sie dachten sie würden sterben und beide wurden von einem Ur-Vampir gerettet. Damon von Klaus und Alaric von Esther. *Beide hatten Vampire geliebt, auch wenn Alaric dachte Isobel wäre tot. *Am 1. April 2012 hatte CW eine Spinoff-Serie mit Damon und Alaric, wie sie die Stadt verlassen um eine Detektei zu starten, aber es wurde aufgedeckt, dass es ein Aprilscherz war. http://www.tvfanatic.com/2012/04/the-vampire-diaries-to-spin-off-damon-and-alaric/%7CLink Siehe auch Kategorie:Beziehungen Kategorie:Verfeindete Beziehung Kategorie:Freundschaftliche Beziehung